Clue: Mario & Sonic
by Cluekid
Summary: Three way crossover between Clue, Mario, and Sonic! Imagine your favorite Clue characters. Now imagine them as your favorite Mario and Sonic characters! What dangerous deeds can happen in just one night? RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND MURDERS!


Clue: Mario & Sonic

Chapter 1

Arrival of the Guests

Ashe Shadow straightened his tie. He went to find the owner of the mansion, Mr. Bowser Boddy. In case you haven't heard, Ashe Shadow is the butler of the mansion. Mr. Bowser Boddy is a very rich man, who earned most of his money from stocks. Most. His entire portfolio may be revealed later in this miserable tale.

"Mr. Bowser Boddy," called Ashe Shadow. "Would you be so kind as to meet us in the dining room? The guests should arrive soon."

Mr. Boddy nodded in return. Ashe walked out to the rose garden, where he saw the gardener trimming plants. No one knew much about the mysterious landscaper.

"Rusty," Shadow called. There was no response. He then sighed. "Rusty _Toad_," Ashe said.

"Yes, Shadow?" asked the Toad.

"Meet us in the dining room as soon as possible," ordered the butler. "And by 'as soon as possible', I mean _now_!"

Shadow then went into the kitchen to find the cook. He saw Ms. Rosalina Ho fixing a stew. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful chef.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Ho, er, Rosalina?" asked Shadow.

"Dinner will be ready at 7:30," said Ms. Ho, annoyed by the butler's flirtatious effort.

"Well then," began the butler. "Please meet I, I mean me, I mean us, that is, the staff and guests, in the dining room when dinner is ready, uh, please!"

Rosalina raised an eyebrow as he walked away. Ashe then went to find the maid of the mansion, Sally Yvette.

"Yvette," called Shadow.

"Yes?" responded the maid.

"Please come to the dining room to meet the staff and guests," ordered the butler.

Sally Yvette nodded. Ashe went outside to look for the chauffeur.

"Espio," he shouted.

Espio poked his head out of the limousine.

"What is it, Ashe?" asked Espio.

"Please meet the staff in the dining room," said the butler.

Espio went back to work while Shadow called out for the doctor.

"Tikal!" he shouted. "Where are you?"

"Right here, Ashe," answered the doctor of the mansion.

"Well then," said Shadow. "Please come to the dining room with the rest of the staff."

Shadow heard a few gunshots and knew that the hunter of the mansion was nearby.

"Bowser Jr.," said the butler. "Is that you?"

"You're darn tootin'!" answered the hunter. "I got me a turkey out there in those woods! I hope the Boddy will like that for his fixin'!"

"Uh," stammered Shadow. "Could you come to the dining room with the rest of Bowser's staff?"

Bowser Jr. nodded and went into some rambling about a creature that was half-chipmunk and half-ostrich. Shadow slowly sneaked out.

Shadow sighed and called out for the hair stylist.

"Birdo," called the butler. "If you can hear me, then please come to the dining room!"

Birdo shouted something while Shadow knocked on the door of the study. The banker of the mansion opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Charmy," greeted Shadow. "Please come to the dining room with the other staff members."

Charmy nodded and followed Ashe into the dining room, where the staff, including Mr. Boddy, was seated. Just then, the doorbell rang. Shadow went to go get it.

As Ashe opened the door, he was faced with a gorgeous bat staring at him.

"Uh, hello!" greeted the butler. "I am Ashe, the butler. But you can call me Shadow!"

"Well, Shads," said the bat. "You can call me Miss Rouge Scarlet!"

"If you would follow me into the dining room," said Shadow.

On their way, the doorbell rang. Shadow went to get it. There stood a very muscular hedgehog.

"Good evening, sir!" said the hedgehog. "I am Colonel Sonic Mustard!"

"Hello, colonel," greeted the other hedgehog. "Please follow me into the dining room."

The doorbell rang yet again. To Shadow's surprise, a mob of over a dozen people stood outside. In the front, holding hands, were who Ashe presumed to be Mr. Luigi Green and Mrs. Daisy Peacock. Beside Mrs. Peacock stood Mrs. Cream White. Professor Eggman Plum was seated on a bench.

'Lazy bum,' thought Ashe.

Miss Peach was also beside Mrs. Peacock. Monsieur Donkey Kong Brunette was standing near the back. A Madame Amy Rose was looking rather bored. Captain Wario Brown was looking rather, uh, large. Mr. Silver Slate-Grey had a blank look on his face. However, Lady Blaze Lavender had a very cheery face. Mrs. Toadette Meadow-Brook looked depressed. Prince Mario Azure looked very royal, to be exact. In the very back was Lord Vector Gray, who looked very ferocious.

"Good evening, everyone!" greeted a surprised hedgehog.

The guests nodded in return.

"Um, please follow me to the dining room," ordered Ashe Shadow. "Walk this way," said Shadow.

Suddenly, Ashe ran into a table by the door. He grabbed his foot in his hands and hopped into the dining room. Mrs. White copied him.

"Why are you walking like that?" asked Professor Eggman Plum.

"Well, he said 'walk this way'!" answered Mrs. Cream White.

Professor Eggman Plum and all the other guests also walked with their foot in their hands. The guests took their seats wherever they pleased. The guests and staff began chatting. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Shadow went to go get it. He opened the door. There stood a tall woman.

"Da-da-da-da-da-da-da!" she sang.

"I am your singing telegram! My name is Pauline, that's a fact! If you know what is good for you, you'll invite me in for dinnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eerrrrrrr!"

Shadow covered his ears then chuckled politely.

"Um, yes," said Shadow. "Do come into the dining room!"

Pauline followed him into the room. The doorbell rang again. Shadow went to get it.

"Yes?" asked the butler.

"I'm sorry, but my car broke down," responded the animal. "Could I come in for a while?"

"Of course, sir," answered the polite butler.

"By the way, my name is Big," said the overly friendly cat.

Before Shadow could answer, the doorbell rang yet again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" shouted the not-so-polite butler. To Shadow's dismay, three officers stood in shock.

"Oh, sorry!" apologized the butler. "You see, this doorbell's been ringing all night!"

"Um, of course," replied one officer. "I am Sergeant Knuckles Gray, and I am with Inspector Tails Brown and Officer Yoshi. We have had numerous complaints about noise. May we come in?"

"Sure!" replied the hedgehog. "Come on in. We're just starting dinner!"

The three officers took their seats while dinner was served. The guests engaged in boring conversations, mainly about mattresses, doughnuts, and losing weight. Just then, Charmy the banker excused himself. He said he needed to go to the restroom. However, he went to the study instead. The banker counted his money. He piled it all into a suitcase, then attempted to sneak out the first-story window. But before he could escape, someone knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Well, if it isn't Charmy the banker!" said the mysterious figure.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Charmy. "Shouldn't you be eating dinner?"

"Well, yes," responded the figure. "But I have some…business to take care of."

"Business?" asked Charmy.

"Yes," replied the figure. "You see, there was something wrong with my taxes last April. I had some kind of 'Charmy Tax'. Apparently it was for insulting the richest banker in the world. I ain't payin' a million dollars for a stupid Charmy Tax again!"

"Who's gonna stop me from making one again?" asked Charmy.

"Me!" shouted the figure. Just then, the figure pulled out a pistol from his pocket and shot Charmy. Charmy fell to the floor. The figure then broke the window, ran back into the hall, and screamed. The party raced into the hall outside the study.

"What are you doing?" asked Espio. "We heard a gunshot and then screaming. You're the only one who wasn't in the dining room with us. You killed Charmy!"

"No, I didn't!" replied the figure.

"That's a lie!" shouted Ms. Rosalina Ho. "You obviously killed him!"

"No, I didn't!" shouted the figure. "I heard a gunshot, then went into the study. But when I went inside, Charmy was dead and the window was broken! The murderer must have escaped!"

"Well, if you didn't kill him, then who did?" asked Lady Blaze Lavender.

"I don't know, but I'll prove it to you!" responded the figure.

"How?" asked Professor Eggman Plum.

"I don't know!" shouted the figure. "But when I find out, you know what I'll do? I'll say: 'You there, murderer! I'll see you in jail! Yeah, you!'"

Everyone stared at the figure.

"I'll see you in a mental institution!" mumbled Mr. Luigi Green.

Everyone went around the mansion searching for clues, knowing that it would be a very dangerous night.

How right they were.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! I hope you like this story, though. I'll give a shout-out to anyone who can guess the murderer! Happy reading!**

**Cluekid**


End file.
